


when you're older

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	when you're older

“Honey.” Clint’s call to the house woke up its occupants and the team behind him. His explanation that it was a safe house made Tony believe it was going to be computers and agents not a lovely little nest for their birdman. “This is an agent of some kind.” Tony tried to force his imagination to change the cozy living arrangements they were all currently looking at. Could it be the team’s archer, his archer, had a hidden life? The secrets continued as the kids came in. It was unbelievable. All but Natasha were surprised though only Stark appeared to be insulted by it. Arms crossed, he heard Steve’s attempt at being Mister Perfect. “Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed.” There was a bitterness in his tone that drew some attention. 

Laura finally looked at the group with a welcoming smile. She’d heard stories from her husband about each of them but he’d never said how jealous the billionaire was. “It’s going to be a tight fight by why don’t we see if we can’t find room for you all.” The woman spoke kindly after the short friendly reunion. “Make yourself comfortable. Clint, why don’t you help me get out the extra pillows?” The man looked up from his son’s head with a nod. He wasn’t sure why she wanted to mess with pillows when it was still daylight but he knew enough to pick up on when Laura was hinting at him. 

As they climbed the stairs, Cooper was talking to Lila and Natasha. “I started chopping wood.” He proudly pointed to the butchered pieces. “We’re probably going to need more though.” Tony interrupted them. “We can do that, right Cap?” He needed to get out and vent or at least beat up some defenseless trees. “That’d actually be useful of you, Tony. The ax is usually out back.” Nat was shocked he had thought of it. 

The rooms were checked to see where the best fit would be for the oversized adults. “I guess we could put Cooper in Lila’s room and see if Tony wants to stay there.” Laura smiled at the fact that Clint’s first thought was about the narcissistic scientist. They made it into their room. “If they’re sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up.” Her voice was silent as if she was worried they’d be able to hear. However, his laugh couldn’t be contained. Just the thought of the team sharing a room, to think of Tony sharing a room with anyone- it bothered him. She knew she couldn’t bring up Stark so used Nat to question what the man who saw everything could see. When he answered, she realized he couldn’t see anything happening right in right of him. “I’ll tell you when you’re older,… Hawkeye.” Laura smile. They continued to talk while she acted as the supporting wife. Seeing Steve and Tony from the window, her words slowed and his attention shifted to where hers was. “They’re a mess.” She fully believed it. “Yeah, I guess they’re my mess.” He sighed, soothed briefly by her petting his hair while she worried all the more. There was something the team gave him that she couldn’t- she’d tell him what it was when he was older.


End file.
